Shirosora Pearl
is a main character appearing in the ''Sky Pretty Cure'' Generations. She is the human alter ego of , the Pretty Cure of the future heart. Pearl is a pretty stubborn young girl, who hardly trusts anyone when it comes to Pretty Cure. She tends to be bossy when she is actually a nice girl. General Information Personality Pearl is a pretty stubborn young girl, who hardly trusts anyone when it comes to Pretty Cure. She wants to fight on her own and tends to fight with others. She has a big pride and hates being told that she needs to accept others. But she is also a cute school girl who loves Water Candy and little kittens. Pearl is opened to Miho, her best friend whom she doesn't want to keep any secrets from. However, Pearl is pretty impulsive and uses to judge people. She hardly is able to forgive people things. Some more of her traits are being bossy, starts crying easily, tends to shout when she is angry and keeping secrets from others. Appearance Pearl has long brown hair and dark green eyes. She wears a light blue T-shirt and a white to underneath. She wears a black skirt with a brown belt and white ankle boots. She also wears a golden bracelet and a dark red arm warmer. She wears a necklace with a light blue crystal. The crystal is actually one of the Rainbow Tears from Sky Pretty Cure. As Cure Wendy, her hair grows longer and becomes white. Her eyes also become white. She wears a white/light blue dress with double layered skirt. Her belt is light und dark blue with a black ribbon and a golden heart on it, which holds her commune. She wears golden bracelets and white boots, which are knee-length. She still wears the necklace with the light blue Rainbow Tear. Relationships Family *'Shirosora Diamond:' Pearl's mother and English teacher. At school, she greets Diamond the formal way like any other student as she doesn't want to get any extras. At home, Pearl is less formal, knowing she can ask her whenever she has problems. Even with problems that aren't related to school. *'Shirosora Quartz:' Pearl's father who is at home most of times and she can talk to when she has problems with her powers. She loves him trying to be the center of his attention. She sometimes feels like her father doesn't take himself too serious, which she can't understand at all. *'Shirosora Pualani:' Pearl's younger sister and second best friend. They get along very well and have much in common. However, Pearl is jealous on how much attention she gets. She tries to help her sister with her powers and consideres Pualani as her second best friend. *'Shirosora Taichi:' Pearl's older brother, whom she likes to fight a lot. Taichi is more engaged than Pearl and teases her about her bossy attitude. Besides her parents, Taichi is the only one to speak up against Pearl. Pearl is also jealous towards the amount of powers Taichi has compared to her. Friends *'Minamino Miho:' Pearl's best friend and childhood friend. Pearl cares a lot for Miho and tells her everything as she doesn't want to keep any secrets from her. Etymology - Shirosora comes from meaning "white" and meaning "sky". So Shirosora means "white sky", a obvious reference to her alter ego Cure Whitney. - The English word pearl comes from the French perle, originally from the Latin perna meaning leg, after the ham- or mutton leg-shaped bivalve. Cure Wendy - Her Cure alias is based on the character from J. M. Barrie's play 'Peter Pan' (1904), it was created from the nickname fwendy "friend", given to the author by a young friend. However, the name was used prior to the play (rarely), in which case it could be related to the Welsh name Gwendolen and other names beginning with the element gwen meaning "white, fair, blessed". Powers Active Powers Different than her team mates and others, Pearl is also able to use not related powers in both, civilian and transformed form. Not all powers are known. But the known powers are Telekinesis and Teleportation. She can also create a barrier when she, or someone is in danger. Pearl also uses other powers but those aren't named. Besides that, Pearl of course has the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of time. Cure Wendy is the first Pretty Cure to appear in the new generation and also the first rainbow Cure to appear. She uses the power of the future heart. Her Guardling partner is Isabella, the guardling of the white color. Cure Wendy's attacks are based on sparkles and time. She transforms by saying "Pretty Cure! Color The Sky!". Alone, Cure Wendy is able to use Freezing Surprise. With her Celestial Wand, she can use Rainbow Clockwork. Together with all Cures, she can perform Beautiful Starlight and with their Crystals Rainbow Twinkle Arrow. Silver Cure Wendy Attacks *'Freezing Surprise' - Cure Wendy's main finisher. *'Rainbow Clockwork' - Cure Wendy's ultra finisher Transformation "Pretty Cure! Color The Sky!" - Pretty Cure! Color The Sky! is the official transformation speech used by Shirosora Pearl to transform into Cure Wendy in Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure. Quotes *'"You have to find your true power, Cure Phoenix."' - Episode One *'"Who I am? You will find out soon. Believe me."' - Episode Two *'"Sky Pretty Cure is a team of more than 3 Cures. You have to find the other 2!"' - Episode Four *'"I trust you will understand. I am Cure Wendy!"' - Pearl reveals herself as Cure Wendy in Episode Seven Trivia *Pearl is the first Pretty Cure, who has powers as normal girl. *Pearl is the first Pretty Cure, who was born as a Cure and did not come from another world. *Pearl's civilian outfit is similar to Mikanki Amber's outfit. *Cure Wendy is the strongest Pretty Cure in Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure and ☆ Saga. *Pearl is the first character that is refered as the main character of a season that is not the lead Cure. *Taichi calls her "Shinju", which is also the name of the first Pretty Cure-like warrior in this universe. *Until all six Generations Cures are gathered, and until Wendy reveals her secret, she is usually seen wearing a cloak. *Cure Wendy is the first known Pretty Cure to be (half) Kamonian. **In addition, Cure Wendy is the first Pretty Cure who has powers even in her human form. **However, Cure Wendy/Pearl is the second human to be half Kamonian and half (from) earth. Gallery Pearl.png|Pearl's Profile CureWendy.png|Cure Wendy's profile Sisters.png|Pearl with her sister Pualani Artworks Brushes.png|Cure Wendy and Tenaka Rubina References Category:Cures Category:Female Category:Females Category:FairySina Category:FairyCures Category:Characters Category:Lead Cures Category:White Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:User:FairySina Category:Fairy Main Cures Category:Time using Cures Category:Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure Category:Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure ☆ Saga Category:Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure Characters Category:Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure ☆ Saga Characters Category:Beyond The Sky Pretty Cure Category:Beyond The Sky Pretty Cure Characters